Conker's Taco Stand
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: After Conker sto- errr... bought some tacos from someone, he opens his own taco stand and tries to sell them. This won't hit hundreds like the other one. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Conker's Taco Stand**

by **Yoshizilla-Fan**

Yoshizilla-Fan: If you read one of my other stories or one of hundreds of chapters in a Rhedosaurus story, then you'd know what this is a follow-up of. But Conker and Waluigis live in two seperate Kingdoms. They'll probably never meet. But the power of the author is a great thing in fanfics! Let's wait and see.

* * *

Conker finished building a Taco Stand right outside the Cock and Plucker pub. He planned to sell a million tacos for a million more dollars in cold, hard "cruel-mouthed" cash.

"All right. Open for business!" Conker claimed.

Suddenly, the huge Gargoyle from the big stone bridge in the Hangover are dropped in, literally, and saw Conker's Taco Stand.

"A Taco Stand. Why...you stupid little..." he said, chucking as he tipped over, with Conker smiling like a doofus as a hole opened up and the Gargoyle tipped over and fell into it, screaming as he plunged back to the Hungover area, oddly enough.

"Talk about Dejavu..." Conker said, shaking his head as he then turned towards the passerbys who all saw Conker's Taco Stand as they passed by.

"A stand for tacos?" said one of the gray squirrels. "Sure. I'll have a taco. When I'm IN THE BATHROOM!" the gray squirrel laughed at the joke, but sadly enough no one else did too.

"The joke doesn't work that way, sh#%head!" said another random squirrel.

"Ok, why the censorship?" replied the other squirrel. "This is a fanfic. Not a...well...you know..."

"Well, the author decided to allow younger readers than those who ought to play the game for this fic to be convinced to read this without any problems."

"I see." replied the first squirrel. "Well ok then."

"Hey hey!" Conker yelled impatiently, I don't have time for arguing! You want to buy a taco or not?"

"Come on. Who in this freaking kingdom would want a taco?" the gray squirrel complained.

Conker then took out a "Free Alcohol from the Cock and Plucker with purchase of a taco!" sign and put it up, causing everyone to take interest and buying up all the tacos they could each get, then going inside the pub, taking all the alcohol they wanted for their tacos, causing the squirrel bartender to get mad.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ALCOHOL SAVAGES!" he yelled, unable to stop them all.

"Boy. Looks like Conker's going to need the "NOTROUBLEFORALCOHOLANDTACOS" cheat after this. But then again he did deserve that for raising the price of alcohol by a dollar just because the demand for alcohol here is high. You know, IN THE...oh never mind. Never mind it all!" the fire imp from the fireplace said to himself.

Meanwhile, Conker was laughting and rolling in dough outside, which got angry back because it could talk. He just sold 100,000 tacos in one instance, but sadly the sign got destroyed and now Conker needs a new plan, and a cheat code to get out of trouble.

**THE END...? **Probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

Conker was making business as usual, selling tacos to some of the locals nearby as he stuffed the wads of live cash in his pocket.

"Yeah...business cash!" he said to himself.

Suddenly, the Gargoyle dropped in again, this time being light gray as the locals ran for their lives.

"You again?" Conker claimed. "And why do you look like you did in that other game?"

"A taco stand?" the gargoyle said, ignoring Conker's last comment. "You stupid little tw$&!"

"Wasn't he meant to mysteriously fall into a hole here?" Conker thought. "Hey, uh...weren't you meant to mysteriously fall into a hole here?" Conker said out loud.

"Normally, yes. But the author of this fanfic thought that this time he would change this part, to fool the readers into thinking that this chapter was a little bit different." he said, ripping off most of the dialogue from the remake of the game. "I'm afraid you'll have to try something else."

Suddenly, all the tacos grew eyes and came to life, just like the cash, cheese and sweet corn in the Panther Kingdom, which surprised the gargoyle and caused him to fall back as a huge rock mysteriously fell from thin air and landed right on the gargoyle, crushing him to pebbles.

"Hey Mr. Author! No more spoofs please!" Conker said to the author.

Suddenly, the rock that crushed the gargoyle came to life and grew a face and arms.

"How much for a taco?" asked the rock.

Conker gave the author a blank look before selling the talking rock some tacos. He didn't say no surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Conker was at his taco stand, continuing to sell more of the tacos that he stole from Waluigi.

"Finally, another chapter!" said Conker as he took more cash into his hand from a sale. "It's been boring having to wait for a new chapter all this time."

Then suddenly, Waluigi appeared out of nowhere, banging on the taco stand counter with a mad look on his face.

"Welcome to my- you again!" Conker quickly took notice of Waluigi, which caused him to cut off his sentence.

"Alright listen you stupid squirrel!" Waluigi ranted. "You may have conned me out of all those tacos, but my taco stand is more popular than yours will ever be! It has more chapters, more followers, and..."

Waluigi thought for a moment, thinking about all the crazy things that has happened to him, getting an idea.

"...how would you like to look after my taco stand? Infact, I challenge you to a bet. Run my taco stand for me, and I'll run yours. And if you can handle that, I'll consider us even. And if you lose, you must pay me twice what you jipped me of!" Waluigi said, somehow knowing that Conker must have at least two million dollars now.

"Sure! Whatever." Conker agreed, with Waluigi turning around, smirking as she rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Perfect. Once he gets a dose of all the crazy stuff that has happened to me, including Princess Daisy's endless farting, he'll come running back here and he'll regret what he did! And I'll finally have revenge on him for scamming me!" Waluigi whispered to himself, cackling silently. Then, he turned around. "So it's a bet?"

"It's a bet!" said Conker as he and Waluigi shook hands.

Waluigi and Conker then parted ways as Conker went to where Waluigi's taco stand was.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Oh, by the way, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, if you are reading this, please don't let this chapter affect your story, because this bet will be over quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi was standing at the Taco Stand that normally belonged to Conker, waiting for the moment that Conker wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, when a random Weasel walked out of the Cock and Plucker, noticing Waluigi, not seeing a human before.

"Hey buddy, you might wanna put this on. No one in the Panther Kingdom is exactly familiar with your kind." said the Weasel, giving Waluigi a Conker Mask.

"Whatevs. I'm just waiting for it. Just waitin'." He said as he put on the mask, not caring about it as he waited for Conker to lose the bet. Suddenly, all of Conker's enemies from before popped out of nowhere, seeing Waluigi with the Conker mask, mistaking him for the real Conker.

"There he is! Get him!" said the Gargoyle as they all went ahead and beat up Waluigi.

Meanwhile, at Seaside Hill, which was the location of the other Taco Stand, Conker was standing there, seeing as the entire place was empty, and there was a sign nearby that said "Back in 1 hour -Toadette and Daisy".

"It sure is boring around here." said Conker as he placed his elbow on the counter, holding his head up with his arm. Then, Waluigi came back, bruised and beaten up, unable to walk as he was using his arms to slide forward.

"You...you win. Over there at your stand is a nightmare! You have too many enemies that wanna kill you. Lets just pretended that this never happened. Infact, let's hope SOMEBODY doesn't bring this up when things go back to normal. Ok?" moaned Waluigi, being in serious pain.

"Ok then." said Conker, not seeming to care about one thing or another as he headed back. Then, Fix-it-Felix Jr. suddenly appeared out of nowhere, tapped Waluigi with his golden hammer, which restored him back to normal, obviously wanting to fix things so that they are like they never happened as Waluigi went back to his taco stand, also pretending nothing happened.

Meanwhile, after Conker went back to his own taco stand, Gregg the Grim Reaper appeared.

"Ok where's the 20 souls you owe me for bringing your foes back to life and setting up the purple guy to lose?" he said.

Conker then took out his Shotgun and armed himself.

"Coming right up." he said. "I already sold all of that guy's tacos anyway."

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, if you are reading this, I told you this wouldn't last long. Now to everybody, I honestly don't know how I will continue this. It would of been a one-shot anyway. And of course Conker sold all his tacos, so that is that.

**THE END**


End file.
